Theme Song
The Theme Song is the opening theme for the TV series Kaeloo. The song has no lyrics (apart from Kaeloo's spoken greeting before the music starts), but it introduces each of the characters. Pilot The show's Pilot had a different theme song than the show, although it had the same tune. The song is done in 2D animation. It shows Kaelou, Moignon and Quack Quack jumping around happily when Mr. Cat shows up with a chainsaw. They all move offscreen and Mr. Cat runs towards Quack Quack with the chainsaw. Quack Quack's severed head rolls onto the screen and a Bad Kaelou chases Mr. Cat around. Moignon stands onscreen, and his neck spasms before the show's logo is shown. Season 1 The theme song shows the characters: * Kaeloo greets the viewers, and an image of her in various costumes is shown. Mr. Cat crushes a flower with a mallet, causing her to transform into Bad Kaeloo. * Stumpy holds up a video game console, a comic book and a chainsaw while surrounded by numerous televisions with scenes from the expository comic, laughing maniacally and running around. * Quack Quack is eating yogurt when a huge rock and a car fall onto his head and he is impaled by arrows, but he is completely fine. * Mr. Cat crosses a picture of Quack Quack, with the aforementioned rock and car on his head and arrows in his body, off a chart with numerous pictures of Quack Quack before laughing maniacally, holding weapons and standing in a place where there are burning cars in the background. Bad Kaeloo crushes the screen and throws it away, and the show's logo is shown. Gallery Screenshot 20191007-193159.png Screenshot 20191007-193204.png Screenshot 20191007-193216.png Maxresdefault.jpg|Kaeloo Screenshot 20180116-235700.png Screenshot 20180116-235730.png Screenshot 20180116-235736.png Screenshot 20180116-235742.png Screenshot 20180116-235748.png Bad Kaeloo.png Screenshot 20180116-235801.png Bad Kaeloo Roaring.png Stumpy.gif Screenshot 20190523-085254.png Screenshot 20190523-085301.png Q1atgy1e6gkdyg1ty6an.jpg|Stumpy/Moignon Stumpy.png Quack Quack the Yogurt Stacker.png Matj21s9koh22enxcpgv.jpg|Quack Quack/Coin-Coin Quack Quack.png Screenshot 20190522-211707.png IMG 1215.JPG|Mr. Cat's chart of ways to kill Quack Quack Screenshot 20180116-235833.png Mskex90mp26eh2jh86sd.jpg|Mr. Cat/M. Chat Mr. Cat.png Screenshot 20180116-235846.png Screenshot 20180116-235852.png Bad Kaeloo Holding Fireball.png Run.gif Bad Kaeloo Chasing the Crew.png Kaeloo Title Card.png Season 2-3 The same characters as before are shown, in addition to the new ones. * Pretty sits on Eugly's back and flips her ears at the viewers before turning on her phone, and Eugly waves at a bird. * Olaf kisses Olga and rides his robot, Serguei, across the snow, only for Serguei to trip and fall. Screenshot 20191007-193159.png Screenshot 20191007-193204.png Screenshot 20191007-193216.png Maxresdefault.jpg|Kaeloo Screenshot 20180116-235700.png Screenshot 20180116-235730.png Screenshot 20180116-235736.png Screenshot 20180116-235742.png Screenshot 20180116-235748.png Bad Kaeloo.png Screenshot 20180116-235801.png Bad Kaeloo Roaring.png Stumpy.gif Screenshot 20190523-085254.png Screenshot 20190523-085301.png Q1atgy1e6gkdyg1ty6an.jpg|Stumpy/Moignon Stumpy.png Quack Quack the Yogurt Stacker.png Matj21s9koh22enxcpgv.jpg|Quack Quack/Coin-Coin Quack Quack.png Screenshot 20190522-211707.png IMG 1215.JPG|Mr. Cat's chart of ways to kill Quack Quack Screenshot 20180116-235833.png Mskex90mp26eh2jh86sd.jpg|Mr. Cat/M. Chat Mr. Cat.png Screenshot 20180116-235846.png Screenshot 20180116-235852.png Bad Kaeloo Holding Fireball.png Screenshot 20180116-235903.png Screenshot 20191007-193308.png Screenshot 20191007-193315.png Screenshot 20180116-235916.png Screenshot 20180116-235923.png Screenshot 20180116-235929.png Screenshot 20190522-211746.png Run.gif Bad Kaeloo Chasing the Crew.png Kaeloo title card 4KHD.png Let's Play the Very Special Episode A spoken introduction is given by Kaeloo, showing the characters as moving pictures on ruled paper, with the exception of Mr. Cat who is shown in 2D animation. The Season 1 theme song is also shown. Gallery Veryspecialtheme1.png Veryspecialtheme2.png Veryspecialtheme3.png Veryspecialtheme4.png Veryspecialtheme5.png Season 4 * Kaeloo's intro has her wearing different costumes than the previous intros. * The characters' names are no longer written onscreen. * Quack Quack stacks his yogurt in the shape of a heart rather than his name. * The tune of the theme song remains the same, but different instruments are used. Screenshot 20191007-193159.png Screenshot 20191007-193204.png Screenshot 20191007-193216.png Kaeloo season 4.png Screenshot 20180116-235730.png Screenshot 20180116-235736.png Screenshot 20180116-235742.png Screenshot 20180116-235748.png Bad Kaeloo.png Screenshot 20180116-235801.png Bad Kaeloo Roaring.png Screenshot 20190523-085254.png Screenshot 20190523-085301.png Stumpy season 4.png Quack Quack season 4.png Screenshot 20190522-211707.png Screenshot 20180116-235833.png Mr. Cat season 4.png Screenshot 20180116-235846.png Screenshot 20180116-235852.png Bad Kaeloo Holding Fireball.png Pretty and Eugly season 4.png Olaf season 4.png Bad Kaeloo Chasing the Crew.png Category:Songs